User talk:AustinCarter4Ever
Welcome Hello Austincarter4ever, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the I'm using my facebook account! page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:13, February 22, 2012 RE:Deletion of account Your account has not been deleted, it's right here. -- 22:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Meganium Hello. It's always nice to see another user who loves Pokemon. Due to our image policy, however, the image you have on your userpage can't be uploaded on the Wiki. You can still upload it on another image hosting website such as Photobucket or ImageShack and paste the direct URL onto your page in source mode. 07:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Finally I got here! Yello! I can't believe it took me like 6 days to get to your talk page! Well I'm here now. Wait a minute... Oh no! I'm to late! I said to ACF to turn 360 and she snapped her head and died... Weep Weep weep... If only I was there sooner then I could have asked the user if she meant she wanted to be a author of a book but no I'm to late and it's all my fault WHA WHAaaaaaaa! Her parents will hunt me down and eat me alive I have to run! If only I was there sooner I would of asked the user if she could be my friend... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I'm a criminal like the swindler! I have to run If only this user could have lived a little longer! WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Grammar Cat 14:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (Still weeping) Hooray! The use lives! What is this?!?! MC isn't dead! Horray! Oh yeah i forgot th lunatone part... I'm not actually sure why it is not a good idea to put your real name up cause a 1,000 people could have the same name and i'm not going to ask my !@#$^*()*&^&$%?!#@$%# of a brother for help. Alas I'm not able to go on face book... Oh yeah about the computor problem I play nitrome games on a sight called mini clip. Oh yeah for off the rails the cactus men end up getting blown up and on the gallery page they showed a picture of a cactus mans heart. I'm like what? Thats not a heart! it's a part of the rail cart. Dose that mean some person fused a peice of the hand cart onto the cactus man? (Note that was supposed to be funny). Any way whats your favorite pokemon and pokemon type? Mines is ghost and Haunter.Grammar Cat 23:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Well Austincarter4ever, please do not upload images for your personal use onto the Wiki. You can have images off-mainspace, meaning you upload them to Photobucket and paste the direct URL on your page. You can see my userpage for an example of this. 00:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Floatzel Wow you nearly beat the entire elit four with a floatzel!? Oh ... you mean you beat all of them but not alder the champion beacause N interupted you? I've not really got to the elite four yet but I watched my brother. Oh yeah did you no that there are actually 2 AustinCarters4ever? The only different in who ever that other user is, is the person uses a capital c while you use a lower case. Oh yeah you rember off the rails? I know what to steal a machine gun from some character on mini clip and destroy all the enemies that get in my way. I'm playing the driving me up the wall level: Timing is everything. The title really means it. First I have to hop over to lizards, then get pass this skeleton bird droping eggs, some tumble weeds that bounce in a certain order, i hit these arrows that makes me speed up where there is slippery track where some gohpers are, and I have to press my brake really hard for their is a bull on the other end, and as far as I got up to, a long line of gohperes who god own at a certain time. Get how hard it is? And one last thing since this may be to long a message: That user Random story-keeper so happens to be a admin witch is a person with reasnoble authority. She, in other words, can stop you from editing for a amount of time if she gets to annoyed. Luickly, to other admins have to agree to do this. Though my guess is that you wont have to deal with my brother who blocks some people for 1,ooo years. Well Bye and happy editing!Grammar Cat 13:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *NOTE: My sister confused the Elite 4 you fought with the Unova (G5, Black and White) Elite 4, where you do not fight the champion, Alder, as the antagonists prevents you from doing so until the rematch (which cut my training short, as all of Alder's Pkmn are lvl 75 and up). -- 14:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Thank you so much Mc! I saw the drawing you did of austin (or justin). It was very good that drawing. I saw the title you had of your last comment and I'm glad you don't find me boring (: Oh btw when your teacher said"No more drawing after your bellringer" what's a bellringer? I'm home schooled so I really don't know. I would have replied sooner to your last message but My mom made me go to this thing called the running room where people run around a certain area. It was rain and snowy and the side walks were full of slush! Why did my mom force me to go? Beacuse she wanted to get a free hat... All for a hat... and she came late so she didn't have to walk. One last question: Do you want to be a author of a book? Something on your user page said it. If so I'm actually on author my self and that's why grammar is a breeze for me. Well write ya later.Grammar Cat 02:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Story Wow we do have allot in common. Hmm... A surper hero who gains more members the later the story gose on... well tv series have done it why not you? As for writing for children you'll probably do better then me for after all I don't really write for a certain age group just write. Also I posted a comment on one of your blog posts I thought was for this week tunred out it was last week... Btw I can't wait to see your picture. Also incedently your story Idead about a super hero made me rember I'm writing a story about a supervillian. Surpsising isn't it? Most people write stroies about super heros but I like to mix it up. Oh yeah whats your favourite theme for books? Mines is Horror. Well write ya later!Grammar Cat 23:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) hmm... You like romance? Oh try playing one story on mini clip it was a really good romance. Also you adopting petey sounded cute. I read up on wikipedia super diaper baby one and was complete grossed out. To much crude humor for me. Also I was finding the fact that a dog joined him was pure dog lover thinking. Though tell me do you like cats or are you more of a dog lover? Either way it dosen't bother me. The dogs I like best are smaller and belong to other people. Why? Well when I see a tiny dog behind a fence I'm like "Doggy!" Then I go really close to the fence and drive it nuts. I like driving dog nust except I nearly drove a german shepard insane and I probably would have been bitten to peices... though if your a dog lover you probably would find that a bit crule what I said though one way or another dogs are driven nuts... Oh yeah I should stop rambeling on about dogs... So i leave with this question witch do you like more cats or dogs?Grammar Cat 15:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Fan Drawings Hey, I noticed that you just uploaded a bunch of drawings that (I'm presuming) you made. These are fan-art images, and (as seen here: Forum:A solution for fanart) we are trying to reduce the amount of fan art. I am sorry to say that I am going to have to remove the images, since they do not seem to be uploaded for a specific reason. If you want to add them somewhere, please add them as nocookie images (images that can't be clicked on. Talk to Santiago González Martín if you don't know how). Sorry, and happy editing, 22:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pictures!!!! If you have seen the title you will know that I have seen your pictures. Oh yeah coincidently the title is what I gave the title to one of the folders I keep my pictures in. I like the cat it looks so nice. I really like the way you drew the words Grammar Cat. Of all the pictures besides the one of me I like the Austin with wings. Oh yeah I see Eat my wiki has told you the fan art problem. But try posting them on your user page for Nobody the user did that. I'm going to set to work drawing a picture for you. Glad you like Cats and ... dogs. Oh yeah I'll draw you a picture of a cat since I'm horrible at everything else. Well write ya later and the pictures coming... Grammar Cat 22:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Battle! Can you connect your DS to the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection? If so, would you like to battle me? I'm all set for battles... I just have to wait for my sister to make up her mind what she wants from me so I can get some TM's from her. Just be very careful what Pkmn you use if you can fight me, my Pokemon are higher levels than you think. -- 22:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Explanation 1 - Pokemon Battle: - Any Gen4 can fight against any other Gen4, regardless of version. However, they must be able to connect to the Wi-Fi, and if you want to fight with someone, you have to provide them with your Friend Code, and you opponent with their Friend Code (you can find your Friend Code in you Pal Pad). 2 - We don't hate you: - The reason those images were deleted is becuase they were personal images. A rule was made to not allow Personal Images. Personal Images are images which aren't related to Nitrome. It is currently being discussed whether Fan Art (art of Nitrome related content made by fans) should be on a separate wiki, or be on here. Those images were deleted becuase they were deemed personal images. That's why. -- 23:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry I keep bugging you, so here's my request for you. By Nitrome:Signatures, your signature has to legitimately link back to at least your userpage or talk page. This means you can't just type out "~Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Forever!~" as a sign, but it must have a link. To produce this signature, just type out four tildes (~~~~). Of course this will produce the rather drab signature which is probably Austincarter4ever (talk) but I - er, maybe someone else, because you're probably still pissed at me - can help you make an awesome signature that can say "Austin Carter and Justin Bennet Forever" when you type your four tildes. Here's just one example of the awesomeness: 00:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Quite. I specialise in signatures, you can go to my talk to request one, or you can go to the official request page here. In fact, if you need help with anything else, you can ask me on my talk at any time. I can explain a bit more about our policies and why we have them, for example. 12:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Billy the cat buizel! Guess what Mc! I drew a picture of billy as a buizel in cat form! Unfortantly I'm like how do I even upload this picture. Oh yeah don't worry it looks very like a buizel. Oh yeah I see you met some guy called Bluefire2 aka mister debater. He actually debates all the time! Oh yeah try uploading your pictures again to your user page and have a section called fan art. If you do that and they take it down they will leave them selves completely open for my sneaky attack. Don't worry those pictures are going to be up there any way it can be done. So I leave you with this command :Upload your pictures and put them on your user page under the section fan art for this is a way you can keep them their. Grammar Cat 14:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh do I? 14:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fanart Hey, um, you're probably still ticked off at me deleting your pictures, but when I discussed it with NOBODY, he said totel you why I had to delete them and do it. I had do delete them becuse right now we're having a little trouble with fanart. If you want to help fix this problem, you can take a part of the conversation here. Sorry that I had to delete them, 16:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry You can now upload your images here. To use them here, only write their url. 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signing Concerning your post on Grammar Cat's talk page - to keep the wiki organised, you have to sign your posts to tell the community who wrote what. Signing is very easy - just type ~~~~ and that will generate your signature and a timestamp. For more information, go to Nitrome:Signatures or ask me here. 20:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Platinum Great job you have beat pokemon platinum. I actually I have all three starters since I got a piplup from pokemon platinum then I bought pokemon diamond and found the person who had previous had it had a female infernepe so I got chimcar then I restarted the game and got a turtwig. So all three starters ready to attack my brother who is the user Nobody. Well got go work. Write ya later.Grammar Cat 20:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signatures If you think you can't make a signature yourself, just request one at my talk page or on the official page. 20:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :First, remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, even if you don't have a fancy signature yet. Second, what box? 20:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I did not tell you to do that. I told you to write ~~~~. Just like that. I really don't see what can possibly be so hard about that. 21:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok. Regardless of whether you have a custom signature or not, you still have to sign with ~~~~, so don't try to get around that by not having one. See Nitrome:Signatures for more info. 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is the fourth and last time I'm saying this - sign your posts with ~~~~. This is your last warning; please stop blatantly ignoring my instructions. 21:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Battle! Are you still up to battle? My entire Pkmn team have reached level 70, and are ready for battle! If your still up to it, and can connect to the Wi-Fi, and provide me with your Friend Code, then we can battle it out in a Double Battle! :P.S: You lost your brother's Pokewalker? I guess it isn't as bad as dropping it 3 feet 50 times and resetting all your steps...-- 00:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) 50-60 Hmm... Okay 50-60 your quite aware I got level 69-72? Also I'm not sure how I'm going to give you the billy picture. Bluefire2 (aka mister debater tulip boy) is on the watch. Also what is the status of your story? Hey wait I got a idea... time to do plan 67589/quiz. Well write ya later and really what's going to happen to your story?!?!Grammar Cat 00:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am indeed on the watch 07:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::By the way, my main weapon is being used against me... beware of new messages on IJZM's talk! 08:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ouch Also, make sure you log in when you post. If you don't, you show up as an IP address. I now know your IP address, and all it takes is a simple IP lookup to find out exactly where you live. This is not a threat, don't worry, and I'm not going to do that or use it for otherwise malicious purposes; this is just a warning to be more careful in the future, because there may be other people who will try and do something like that with it. 08:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yello! Whats the satus of your superhero story? Oh yeah I think you forgot to log in for it displayed your ip adress. So what's the highest level pokemon you have?Grammar Cat 13:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... don't worry Mc it takes more then a few insults to take this cat lover down. Also i don't mean to brag but the first time I fought the platinum elite four my pokemon were level 50-60. And now I trained my pokes to level 70. So now I got to train more pokes to fight you. Also my brother is sort of nuts when it comes to pokemon battles and gose all insane saying "I wil have a ultimate team!" till he got a dusknoir, metagross, kingdra, machamp, muk, and magnezone. Then he said thats the wrong team so he go ijiggly puff, clefa, chansey, dunsparce, magikarp, and kricketune. Nah all hose are wrong. He really got a Gabite,Luxray, Quagsire, Machamp, Golduck, and Cherrim. Well I better stop babbling about my crazy brother. Write ya later! Grammar Cat 22:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) You are challenged by Champion Quagsire NOBODY PKMN SoulSilver friend code: 4985 9329 3804 PKMN White friend code: 0003 8054 1989 Your Friend Code: I don't know, so tell me! -- 18:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ness McQuagsire would like to fight! Are you up to a Pokemon battle today? -- 18:11, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I've registered your Platinum Friend Code, so I'll fight you with my SoulSilver. What time? How about we battle in 3 hours. -- 18:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ...oops Are you still up for fighting? Sorry I missed the time I said me and you would fight, I went out on a long 9,365 step walk (and I brought my Pokewalker!), which spanned 2 hours. And the first time I couldn't fight was becuase I had to eat lunch. So... U still up to fight? -- 22:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Friend Code What's your B/W Friend Code? Here's mines: 008974662205. -- 21:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) When your done... ...entering my Friend Code, enter the Pokemon Wi-Fi Club (talk to middle person on second floor of Pokemon Center to enter Wi-Fi club). -- 21:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wi-Fi, y u no work I apply for Tripple Battle Wonder Launcher, it says "AC4E wants to join!", then after some time it says "AC4E failed to respond...". So are you unable to connect to the Wi-Fi? -- 21:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there's something I've overlooked? I talk to you (in the Wi-Fi room) to battle, I select connect. I wait. The message responds saying "AC4E failed to respond...". I'm not sure what this means. -- 22:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Other games I can't use any G4's 'cuz my ultimate team is in B/W. My ultimate team is the team I have taught for fighting, and have moves for fighting. I have tons of level 50s in SS, but they don't really have any good moves, only moves they get a STAB from. And I'll probably lose anyway if I use my G4's. Actually, seeing as though you have trouble to connect (whenever I try to connect to you, or you to me, it always ends with"AC4E failed to connect..."), I guess we can't fight. -- 22:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I've reconsidered! What's you D/P/Pt/HG/SS friend code (give me one friend code). Mines is: 498593293804.-- 22:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Tips Hi AC4E! I have noticed your recently created page called Treasure Chest (Blast RPG). Here are a few tips: # - Have an opening title, like the one used on the wiki. The opening title should be: 1''' is a 2 in 3. 1 should be the name of the article (stuff in parenthesis, and parenthesis should not be included). 2 should be what class the object is (e.g: Interactive Object, Hazard, Enemy, etc.). 3 should be the link to the game it comes from, or game series it comes from. If this formula was used for your created article, it would yield: '''Treasure Chests are an interactive object in Blast RPG. # - Use section. You should write the appearance of the subject in the appearance section by creating an appearance section, and write what the subject does in the Game Information section. # - Don't place a section having the article name on top, that is already done on the page. Hope these tips help! -- 23:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ness McFurretQuagsire would like to fight... again! Up to fight AC4E? If you are, let's fight using Generation 4 games. If you do want to fight, ask me for my PKMN SoulSilver Friend Code. Also, remember to give me your friend code. Remember, any G4 can battle with any other G4. NOTE: If we do fight, you will likely beat me, as these Pokemon I'm using I haven't really fought with.-- 15:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You = the player Hi AC4E! If you're wondering "What? I'm the player?" that's not what I meant. What I'm here to tell you about is how "you" should be avoided in articles, and instead replace "you" with "the player". Since you may often add "you" when on the Fan Fiction Wiki, an easy way to add "the player" instead of "you" is to fully write your article, then go through it and replace all "you's" with "the player". This is an easy way of placing "the player" instead of "you". Instead of the player, you can also add the name of the character. If you were writing an article about Austin Carter, you could replace the "you's" (if they're any) with "Carter" (since Austin has a last name, you use the last name). Anyway, you're doing pretty good already using "the player" instead of you. Kepp up the good work. -- 22:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) TWO MORE TIMES!!!! Hi AC4E! There is one wun won 1 two thing I would like to point out. *1: Articles must be written in third person. That means we don't go around placing TWO MORE TIMES!!!! in articles. We also don't go around writing things in all caps.. Instead of writing TWO MORE TIMES!!!!, it would be better to write "the boss has to be hit two more times.". *2: Ones period is enough. On one NMD article, you added 3 periods to the end. If you want to make a page look bigger, you don't have to add three or more periods, like this.................................. Hope these tips help. -- 21:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) As the Cactus Men say, Awesome! Hey AC4E, you did a good job creating the Water article. However, one thing I should point out is that after the opening sentence, all content relating to the object that does not describe what it looks like should go in Game Information. Other then that, you did a good job on the article. Keep up the good work! -- 01:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Thanks for telling me! Although lots of users randomly leave chat without saying goodbye, and eventually, I get used to it. But I hope you had a great party! 22:40, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ness McQuagsire would like to battle... again You have Pokemon White/Black, right? Can I battle you? Here's my friend code: 3439 9326 7000 If you want to battle, can you give me your friend code? Pokemon Black or White can fight with any Generation 5 game. Also, if we battle, can it be Wonder Launcher triple battle? -- 20:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :You haven't told me your friend code. How can I battle you? -- 21:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in the wi-fi club, but I don't see you there. Are you still there? Also, I've set the battle to Triple Battle, No Restrictions, Wonder Launcher: On.-- 21:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Solution: Did you enter my friend code? ::::Friend code: 3439 9326 7000 -- 21:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I mean my new one above, the one you would've entered before wouldn't work now as my friend code has changed. -- 21:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing happened to my old game. Y'see, I had this problem with my Wi-Fi where every month it would allow either my DS or my sister's DSi to connect to the internet. For 6 months I had this problem, until I fixed it a few days ago after having serious problems with my Wi-Fi. So, nothing is wrong with my game. -- 21:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you in the Wi-Fi club? I'm in, but I don't see you. If you don't see me, there's bound to be another problem. A possible solution to this problem is for you to go into you're Pal Pad and delete my previous friend code registered. I don't mean to delete the one registered today, I mean to delete the one or more that you registered before. This should solve all problems. If we still have problems after this, I guess I'll use my SoulSilver to battle you and you can use any G4 game you want. -- 21:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That was an epic battle! Even though you're pokemon were all higher than me, I managed to inflict lots of damage on you via my status moves. Macho Brace training really payed off! Also, please understand that your level 100 Victini is hacked, as it cannot be obtained Shiny, and hasn't been released anywhere shiny. Still, we should battle again with the settings Battle Format: Triple Battle, Battle Rule: Flat rules, Wonder Launcher: On. -- 22:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hacked I only knew soft resetting modified "hidden data values", whatever those mean. Also, bear in mind that Genesect can't even be obtained legitimately, currently, only through hacking you can get one. But it's okay if you fight me with hacked shiny pokemon, its only if their stats are sky high that I disagree. None of my pokemon are hacked, Muscle was obtained as a Machop from the guy in Goldenrod, Kingdra was caught as a Horsea in Whirl Islands, Dusknoir is from my sister who caught him in some sand place as a Duskclops, Muk was obtained as a Grimer off the Pokewalker, Magnezone was caught as a Magnemite near Moo Moo Farm, and Metagross was obtained as a Beldum from Steven, who is found in Celadon. Although I don't hack, I have a ditto that knows a whole bunch of moves, due to an unfortunate encounter with the rage glitch.-- 21:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm ready to do the Justin Bennety thing on chat! From The Rambling Adventurer, TCG (Dirt sandwitches are healthy!) JUSTIN BENNET Sorry for not leaving a title! Again, TCG Up to battle? Wanna battle? If you accept, we should battle again with the settings: Battle Format: Triple Battle, Battle Rule: Flat rules, Wonder Launcher: On. -- 01:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:No Okay... so the reason you don't want to fight me is because of Kingdra? So you think that even in a triple flat battle, you're going to lose because of Kingdra? Okay.-- 01:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay. No wonder launchers. So when we fight, remember: Battle Format: Triple Battle, Battle Rule: Flat rules, Wonder Launcher: Off. NOTE: I may abruptly leave the battle. -- 02:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Ac4e! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bloding and unbolding Take a look here before re-doing your undo edits. :To prevent edit warring, yes. Use the talk page to discuss if you honestly think the page just won't do without bold. Note that if you continue to redo those undone edits on Austin Carter, it starts to become an edit war (as it fills page histories and with counter-productive edits) and this could result in the Austin Carter page being locked. 14:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Battle! Wanna battle? If so, can we battle with these setting: Battle Format: Triple Battle, Battle Rule: Flat rules, Wonder Launcher: Off. -- 19:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you sometime want to battle with me, I have Pokémon Black White too. :D 19:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) R U Here? Meet me on chat! If your here... 21:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Leaderboard Hey! Congrats on getting number 19 on leaderboard! I just hope you aren't so bummed out that you knocked out TCG... Still, great job on making it on the leaderboard after you said you would never get on it! :) 22:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) please read my message on the fanfiction and answer my question 21:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) oh, yeah i have now read it, go to chat!! 21:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) On the leaderboard! Congratulations on attaining a place on the Nitrome Wiki ! SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k+54k edit 15:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The thing about capitalization Hello AC4E! I am here to tell you a bit about capitalization. First off, colours are not capitalized. Nor are adjectives. Basically, we capitalize words which are official names from Nitrome, and that's it. You also capitalize the first word of a sentence. For a helpful guide on what to capitalize and not capitalize, take a look at English Grammar 101 lessons 5-36 to 5-47 (skip the cumulative review). Please note that I've only gotten to 5-43, and am currently still doing the English Grammar thing. -- 20:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar I like it! SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 16:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! AH! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming back. I stayed put like you told me to, but then I watched YouTube videos and waited... and waited... and waited... So I thought you had left, or your parents/silblings told you to get off. I left the chat, and did stuff. Then I came back on, to find your message on my talk. I forgive you for taking a teeny bit long. And i'm sorry for not staying. I just can't wait an hour or longer... Well yeah, SEE YA TOMORROW! (Even though you wouln't be coming on again today.) 23:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Until Tomorrow :( I needed to go. Just wanted to say goodbye. HAI! (peace) TCG out! TinyCastleGuy has left Nitrome Towers. 21:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:I think you're being mean to me :'( I don't think the names of colours are capitalized, as I can't find anything that says they are. Also, we don't know what Zapo's gender is, and we can't just guess. That is why I reverted your edit. -- 21:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) You Coming? Notify me when you come on the wiki. That way when I have new messages, i'll know when to go on chat. Hope to see you soon. 21:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Purraded Without You I think you were at your block party, but you weren't on chat yesterday. I didn't really mind, because I had someone to replace you! (Jk) And that someone is named Sushi Cat! RSK (Yay, I finally got to see her) showed me there was not only Sushi Cat and Sushi Cat 2, but there was ALSO a Sushi Cat: The Great Purrade! Also I couldn't get Nyan Cat out of my head until today. Sushi Cat is still in there though. So, I missed you, but it was ok-kay, and hope you had and or have a fun time at your party! 16:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) PS. After I played Great Purrade RSK told me there was a Sushi Cat Honeymoon! Welp, gotta play THAT now. Ok, i'm Heer Haha! I'll meet you on chat! 23:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Mah Schedule Ok, I keep arriving from school 1 hour after you do. It's kind of erritating. Don't worry, it's not your fault, it's the school district's. Or Father Time's. I dunno. Well anyway, i'll arrive at 4:00 Eastern US time each day excluding weekends. A-ha-ha-ha! Can't talk any more, i'm watching Disney Channel's A.N.T. Farm. Olive, stop imitating commercial people! 23:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You Are Dead! That title was from NMD. Anyway, YOU LEFT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'll see you later, I guess... Inform mah when you come back, please. :( 21:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Addicted. Hi AC4E. I didn't notice when, but gratz on your rare Addicted Badge. =O SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 14:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I can't search google... Hi Mc it's great to hear from you! I'm still sorta confused about Siri and I can't search google. Is Siri a real person? I noticed your signature and I thought I might just suggest you could replace Justin Bennet with Ninja Bennet if you wanted to. Well, until next time, bye! --Grammar Cat (talk) 23:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Hi Mc! I take it you were implying Siri is fictional so okay. I was looking at the info thingamajig at the top next to your avatar and I thought you lived in the U.S and not New Jersey (forgive my badness with geography in case New Jersey is in the U.S.). I also saw the thing about your occupation. You got a better one then me for I was stuck being my brother's sigh-kie-a-trist (I forget how to spell it so I did it that way). My brother would come up to me and say "Sigh-kie me!" (I'm not joking about that) Whether or not I did my summer job well is up for debate but I don't think I helped my brother to much for he was still wearing his socks on the same place every day making half of his leg lighter then the other half which reminded me of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. So my final question: what is your favourite flavour of ice cream? '''Moon Light :' Umm Grammar Cat... Grammar Cat : What Moon Light? Moon Light : I LIKE TRAINS!!!! Grammar Cat : okay. You go do something I'm going to go check the pet food to make sure it hasn't twisted your mind. Moon Light : I LIKE TRAINS!!!! Well, I guess this message will have to stop here since one of my pets has started to yell I like trains like in the video of the week you posted on your blog. Bye for now. --Grammar Cat (talk) 21:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC)